Just as Cute Either Way, A Senri Shiki X Takuma Ichijou One Shot
by OichiHitomi999
Summary: Okay guys so here is my Senri X Takuma One Shot. I posted this on Quizilla for a contest and am now posting it here as well. Hope you Like it.


_**Just as cute either way, A Takuma Ichijou X Senri Shiki One Shot**__****_

**Senri sat beside Rima, a piece of chocolate Pocky hanging from his mouth. Mr. Yagari was going on about something but Senri was too busy watching Takuma to notice. Senri had been noticing for a while now that odd feeling's for the blonde haired second in command of the night dorm had been stirring. Senri had been straight all his life. He didnt usually spend time with girls (who werent his fans or Rima) and even when he did he payed little attention to them. There had been one girl he had met when he was younger that he believed that he could have stayed with forever but now she was gone. Was that why these odd feeling's for Takuma were surfacing? Inside his heart, had he given up on women? He sighed as he took the last bite of his Pocky. Rima then stuck another piece in his mouth. What could all this mean? He had to find out if it was love, or just kindness and compassion he was feeling towards Takuma. He needed to know.******

**~After Class, Night Dorm~******

**Senri stood in front of his and Takuma's room. Takuma usually returned to the night dorm earlier than everyone else and because of that he knew this would be the opportune moment to talk to him. He knocked on the door and it only took a few seconds for it to open, revealing Takuma, standing in the door way with water droplets dripping from his hair, in only a towel. Senri felt a slight pink tint start to appear on his face and he mentally scolded himself. **_**'Stay calm and focused.' **_**He thought to himself. He concentrated and the slight pink tint completely dissapeared from his pale cheeks. That was when he started to panic inside. What was he going to say to Takuma? How could he find out if he loved Takuma or not? Most guys wouldnt get embarressed at seeing another guy in just a towel. All guys knew what was under the towel and all guys had what was under the towel so what did it matter? Was he embarressed because he loved Takuma? The pink tint began to return but Senri focused again making it dissapear a second time.******

**"Can we talk?" He asked. Takuma smiled. "Of course we can." Senri walked into the room and Takuma closed the door behind him. Senri took a seat on the bed. What was he going to say? "Is something wrong Senri? Inoticed you looking at me in class today." Senri swallowed his embarressment and made sure he didnt blush. Although in his head he was a blushing, freaking out mess. But he had to remain calm on the outside. "Yes, well I was simply wondering why you enjoy spending time with me."******

**Takuma blinked in surprise then smiled brightly. "Isnt it obvious? It's because I love you." Senri held back the blush again but a slightly pink tint escaped onto his pale cheeks. "I mean we are like family. Sometimes I have even caught myself thinking of you like a brother." Senri sighed inside his head. He had meant brotherly love. Senri wasnt sure what to say now. "Although, you know. You are kinda cute when you blush like that." Senri gasped. He had thought he was containing the blushing. His face then went scarlett for a moment before going back to it's usual pale shade of peach. ****  
****He didnt get it. Why did he seem so emotional all of a sudden? Was this how women always felt? If that was so then he was glad he wasnt a woman. "You know Senri, it almost seems like you love me." Senri swallowed and made sure he didnt blush. He let his face go emmotionless. He then pulled a box of Pocky from his pocket. He grabbed on piece for himself and offered one to Takuma. Takuma's smile widened as he took the Pocky stick from Senri's hand. Senri glanced at Takuma and saw him smiling brightly as he nibbled on the end of the Pocky stick.******

**Senri bit his lip, drawing blood. He took thePocky stick from his mouth and went to lick the blood away but Takuma leaned forward and licked the blood from his bottom lip. The slight pink tint returned. After a moment the blood was gone. Senri had expected Takuma to pull away but instead, the next place Takuma's tongue went was in Senri's mouth. Takuma's tongue explored Senri's mouth. And after a moment of shock Senri kissed back, his tongue dancing withthe blonde's tongue. ****  
****Both boys discarded theirPocky as Takuma pressed Senri down into the bed. After a few minute's Takuma pulled away and met Senri'sicy blueeyes with greenones. "What was that?" Asked Senri whose face was about as red as a cherry. "Just wanted to make sure you didnt have any blood in you're mouth." Said Takuma with a chuckle. "So you needed to make out with me in order to do that?" Takuma tilted his head slightly. "Did you not like my kissing?" He asked. Senri looked away. "Well...Uh..." Takuma's eyes went wide and teary. "Of course I did." Answered Senri with a sigh. Takuma's eyes lit up and he smiled sweetly. He cupped Senri's face in his hands and kissed him again.******

**This time Senri began kissing the moment Takuma did. Takuma wrapped his arms around Senri's waist and moved him onto the pillows. He then pulled his lips from Senri's and got to his feet. Senri sat up and grabbed for Takuma's arm. But instead he got his hand and he blinked, then smiled sheepishly. "Im just turning off the light." Senri released Takuma'shand and layed back down. Takuma locked the door and turned off the light's before returning to Senri. Senri wrapped his arms around Takuma's neck as his tongue found it's way into the blondes and Takuma continued their make out session and pulled away a few minute's later, leaving a thred of saliva between their mouths. Takuma then undid all the buttons of Senri's jacket and discarded it on the floor along with his tie.******

**Takuma then kissed at Senri's neck. Senri's hands moved down and he grabbed Takuma's shoulderstightly. Takuma then nibbled at Senri's neck drawing blood which he eagerly licked up. Senri let a small moan escape his mouth. The next pieces ofclothing to go were his vest and his shirt. Takuma then trailed light kisses down Senri's stomach to the waist band of his pants. Takuma un-did Senri's belt and unbuttoned his pants before easily sliding them off.******

**By now Senri was practically dying. He was getting harder and harder by the minute and he had a feeling that it was the same for Takuma. Takuma then began leaving butterfly kisses all overSenri's body making his member ache. And finally after what seemed like eternity Takuma pulled off Senri's boxers revealing his erected member.******

**Takuma grabbed Senri's manhood and ran his hand up it making Senri grit his teeth and quiver. He continued to run his hand upand down Senri's member, getting faster and faster until finally Senri came, spraying Takuma with his seed. Afteraminuteof Re-cooperation Senri removed the towel around Takuma's waist. Takuma gave a small smirk. He then took two fingers and put them in Senri's mouth. Senri understood what the blonde was doing and willingly covered both of the fingers in saliva.******

**After a few minute's the blonde pulled his fingers from his partner's mouth. He pushed Senri's legs up and inserted one finger into his partner. Senri let a small growl escape his throat. He would have never believe Takuma could be this wasnt being extremely agressive but even this tiny bit of agrresivness was odd for Takuma.******

**Takuma then inserted his second finger and after a few moments began to move them, enjoying the look of sexual agony of Senri's face. After a minute Senri grabbed Takuma's wrist. "S-stop ****  
****t-teasing me." Takuma sighed. "Fine." he pulled his fingers from his partner and aligned his member with Senri's opening. Then in one strong thrust he was inside Senri and a loud moan escaped both of their mouths. He then began thrusting and Senri knew it would be a long night.****  
****~The next morning~******

**Senri rubbed his eyes tiredly and sat up. He looked around and realized that Takuma wasnt in the room. He then heard the shower running and he sighed. He got up and grabbed all his clothing. Senri got dressed and slipped his Pocky into his pocket. He did up all the buttons on his jacket and fixed his hair. Senri glanced back as the bathroom door opened and Takumawalked out with a gleeful smile on his face. He was in his usual Night Class outfit and he looked about as happy as happy could be. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Senri. Senri wrapped his arms around his blonde lover and rested his head against Takuma's chest. After a minute Takuma planted a kiss on his forehead before pulling away. "Youknow, you're adorable when you sleep." Senri glanced up at his blonde haired lover."What do you mean?" He asked."Well you mumble in you're sleep, it's really cute. I mean I never really noticed it before, but that was because you're mumbling was quiet, but yeah you mumble cute random things. Like Pocky. It show's how care free you are~ In my opinion."******

**The two boys then exited the room to see an extremely angry Aido standing in front of them. Senri looked at Aido indifferently while Takuma continued to smile. "Morning Aido!" He sang happily. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORNING!?" Takuma smiled sheepishly. Aido was never usually like this, but he got this way if he didnt get any sleep. He needed his beauty sleep. "YOU TWO KEPT AKATSUKI AND I UP ALL NIGHT!" Takuma continued to smile. "We were just playing agame of truth or dare you know." Aido's eyebrow twitched. "TRUTH OR DARE MY ASS..." Takuma cut Aido off. "There were a lot of dare's okay? The dares just got kinda out of hand." Senri and Takuma watched as Aido's face went red with frustration and smoke blew out of his ears. "Calm down Aido. It wouldnt have seemed so loud if you werent sitting in front of their door with you're ear pressed against it." Akatsuki walked over. "I personally slept fine. It didnt bother me at all." More smoke began to pour out of Aido's ears. Kaname then walked down the stairs towards them. "Leave them be Aido. If you are tired go have a nap until the switch over." Aido blinked. All the red left his face and the smoke stopped pouring from his ears. He bowed his head respectfully. "Of course, Lord Kaname." Aido headed back to his room and Takuma sighed. He smiled brightly and looked at his long time friend. "Thank's Kaname." Kaname nodded. "Dont worry about it."******

**~1 month later, November 23rd/ Takuma Ichijo's Birthday~******

**Senri sat in the chair, his face red with embarressment, and a look of distain on his faceas Aido put a frilly maid head band in his hair. He brought in a deep breath and released it making his face return to it's natural pale shade of peach. He grabbed a piece of Pocky from the box beside him and put it in his had been dressed as a maid for Takuma's birthday at the behest of Aido who seemed intent on embarressing the couple. He then pulled Senri up by the arms. "Twirl." Senri sighed then did a pretty little twirl. "Good. Now bye, bye!" Aido then ran through the door. Senri sat on the bed waiting for his lover to arrive. It wasnt long before Takuma walked in and chuckled at the sight he saw. "Well look at this. Arent you just the cutest little maid I ever did see." Takuma kneeled down and tilted Senri's chin up. "And you have the most exquisite eyes I have ever seen. Now what do you say to you're master?" Senri sighed. Takuma was most certainly going to enjoy this. While Aido took pictures from the window. Then sold them to fangirls one book of naughty maid pictures at a time. "What can I do for you master?" Asked Senri and Takuma smiled brightly. He leaned forward so his lips were brushing against Senri's ear. You can take off you're boxers and get on you're hands and knees on the bed." He whispered lustfully. "Very well master." Senri did as his lover told him and he soon felt the blonde's erection against his ass. "You know Senri, you're just as cute either way." Said Takuma with a bright smile. **


End file.
